


异类

by xs756544541



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xs756544541/pseuds/xs756544541
Summary: 三年前的小短篇。
Relationships: Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III
Kudos: 1





	异类

**Author's Note:**

> 三年前的小短篇。

《异类》

再数456下，那个人就会出现了。

从他身边走过的人装作没有看到他，但在旁边时却还是忌讳地加快了步伐。

这是个富饶的小镇，年年都有来自世界各地的商品，旅人来到镇上，不同地区的古怪玩意儿大家都见得过多。不过，居民们也不是什么新鲜的东西都能包容，某种在此地成长起来的两个怪物是他们目前都不愿接受的东西。

Kurt不觉得自己是“东西”，不过这算是暗地里那些人对他最好的称呼了。

还有187下。

小镇有两个异类，一个是被老神父从路边捡回去的流浪儿，另一个则是颇有名望的沃辛顿老爷爷的私生子。

Kurt就是那个可怜的流浪儿，至于另一位自然是他正掰着自己少得可怜手指头，数着他出现时间的Warren。只是因为来路不明或出身敏感就被当作异类是不太可能的，库尔特迷糊地分析了下主要问题大约是有两点：

身体，他俩长得太奇怪了，特别是自己……俩人还莫名完美遵循了“美丑对照原则”。Kurt经常这么想着，然后默默搓了揉自己深蓝色的皮肤，上面还有以前在马戏团被故意刻上的古怪图案，叹口气，长着倒刺的尾巴也耸拉下来了。他俩都是变种人，可Warren看起来好太多了。

老神父告诉他虽然他看上去他看起来像来自地狱的恶魔，但是他绝对有颗会得到上帝垂怜的心……这句话确实有让他振奋，可没事就用这句话安慰自己还是满无奈的……不，我绝对没有怀疑神父的意思。

就像沃伦，人们时常在闲暇时调侃着那混迹于酒馆的金发天使……连带住在教堂的恶魔一起。他们在这时候会轻松地笑着提起他俩，但库尔特不认为那是代表“友好” 。

同时，两个异类所与生俱来的超能力让居民在好奇，嘲弄他们的同时，有了畏惧。

自己不是恶魔，Warren也不是真正的天使，中世纪什么的过去的历史，虽然大多数人依旧按时来做礼拜……明明知道他们不过是两个变种人罢了。

胡思乱想着，一下子被过度灿烂的金发晃了眼，今天Warren好像到早了。

Warren讨厌这个地方，攥着钱包，奔跑着。他明明可以直接展开洁白丰满的羽翼跃入空中，可是那个臃肿的屠夫一边咒骂一边大汗淋漓追着自己的样子也太好玩了，他才不想简单地结束追逐。

虽是私生子，但老Worthington可不会让他缺钱……那个屠夫盯着自己的表情太恶心了。

Warren知道有个蓝色的家伙总是坐在他去酒馆的必经之路上偷偷看着他，而自己一靠近就马上化作一团呛人的烟雾。

嘴角勾出笑意，Warren觉得是时候打破俩人的僵局了。

看着Warren一脸玩味地朝自己冲过来，Kurt快坐不住了，窜出的硫磺味自己都已经闻得到。

刚准备消失，却听对方朝自己喊了一句：“接住！”

什么都搞不清楚了，只记得那双充满神采的金绿色眼眸，回神时，自己正捧着一个破旧的钱包。

Kurt也说不上他为什么总想偷看Warren，单因算是同类就偷窥也太怪了吧？这就像他也搞不懂为什么居民知道他是变种人，还要说他是“邪恶的怪物”一样。

尾巴竖得笔直，Kurt张着嘴茫然又惊讶。

天使当着自己的面展翅飞上了自己身后的店铺屋顶，太阳让象牙白的肤色染上光。

Kurt还没来得及发出感叹，就被尖锐的石块砸中肩膀，痛得不由呲嘴露出獠牙。

人们围了上来，戒备地捡起路边的石块。

小心地在屋顶站稳，背后的声音让他明白大事不妙，Warren半侧身子低头看着缩成一团任由别人不分青红皂白向自己扔石块的Kurt，气不打一处来，他知道Kurt的能力，这家伙却不做任何反抗，而那些人也像看不见自己了一样……他和Kurt，无论哪方面，确实Kurt更好欺负一点。

我们认定他们是一个团体，那么到底是谁就不重要了，我们只管攻击、伤害，反正他们都是异端，没有好坏。——Warren有点想笑，这群人真是这么觉得吗？

……好吧，我他妈脑子被太阳晒糊了才会把钱包扔给他。

“你傻了吗？还不快躲开？！”

听到Warren的声音，Kurt抬起头，额头已经破皮出血，晕乎乎的环视周围的人，似乎还听到有人说自己是被诅咒了的脏东西。

和在马戏团一样，被困在舞台中央，所有人都在观赏他，议论着。猜疑、轻视、惧怕、厌恶，Kurt曾偷偷奢望自己能得到这些人的友善。

他已经不会在舞台上发抖了。满是污渍的钱包掉在地上。

羽翼割开空气的声音。

忽然被黑影笼罩住，没来得及做出反应，双脚已离开地面。

本还“同仇敌忾”的人们瞬间发出了小小的感叹声，或许是因为他们本能地以为看到了神迹；屠夫急急忙忙捡回钱包，人群里又慢慢响起了气愤的讨伐，显然他们不认为天使会穿皮裤。

Warren抱住Kurt费力地飞行着，这是他第一次带人上天呢……和白羽在蓝天下的优雅干净不同，Warren现在的表情不能更臭了。

“你不是会瞬移吗？干嘛不跑？”

“诶……我，我没反应过来。”

“天杀的为什么我要理一个蠢货啊？！”

“对，对不起！！”

Warren有点头疼。

Kurt却享受着凉风拂面的惬意，全然忽视了刚才的不愉快……这个“本事”让Kurt随和地活到现在。生活的小镇变成了模型，望着天际感觉自己脱离了一切。他很想问问Warren他到底能飞多远，但又不想显得很自来熟，毕竟才有了第一次交流，而且他担心对方觉得这个问题太无聊太傻……不过就这么沉默着也不太好啊？上一个对话似乎有点尴尬？

吞了吞口水，还是决定开口说点什么，“那，那个……War……呜哇！！！！！！”

Warren真的尽力了，不，不是尽力了，都逞强了。

他以前从来没带人飞过，还飞得如此高，自己这次大概……做过头了。

Kurt一下子抱住了Warren的脖子，Warren思考着自己会不会摔死之前就被这个蓝皮混蛋勒死了。

还好，蓝皮混蛋这次记起来了自己瞬移的能力，于是俩人一起摔在了教堂里。

把一个老太太吓得朝他们扔圣经以及Warren极其爱惜的羽毛也被压坏了很多根就是后话了。

……

这算是他们相识的第一天吗？好像不能这么说，可似乎的确是这样？Kurt时常挠着脑袋想。从此，自己的生活就多了“别无他法，只能纵容Warren”的内容。

太简单了，太简单的决定了。Warren一句想要离开，自己就含着眼泪收拾行李和神父告别了。

Warren绝不是天使。Kurt凭着这些年的经历，可以向上帝起誓。

天使不会喝得烂醉倒在教堂门口；天使不会在晨祷时摇摇晃晃晃开不开眼睛；天使不会隔三差五把一个人揍得鼻青脸肿。

但诡异的是Kurt觉得Warren和天使一样美好，甚至可以超过天使……哪怕是让他动用能力去为他跑腿买酒。

不行，自己好像太顺他的意了，下次说什么也要试着反抗一下，大概。

“库尔特，你说会有那种可以随手变出煎鸡蛋鸡蛋的变种人吗？或者吐可乐的变种人？”

“神父让你去找找那个X学院，你不会真的要去吧？我可不想去。”

“喂，你干嘛不说话？”

“沃伦……小声点。”库尔特不安地握住自己的尾巴，身体僵直地躺在那，就差缠上绷紧带扔进法老棺材里面了。

沃伦爬起来，扑闪了一下翅膀，想抖掉粘上的稻草，但却成功，原本就随意的卷发，现在更是乱糟糟的，他居高临下地看着紧张地眨动自己橙红双眼的恶魔，” Kurt·Wagner，你能不能别怂。”

“天啊……求职你，沃伦……小声点。”

伸手抓住那条尾巴，Warren用力扯了起来，并大声喊道：“蹭个拉草串口的拖车至于吗！是天要塌了吗！这可是那个神父让我们上来的啊！”

Kurt一下子惊叫着弹了起来，泄出的烟雾喷了Warren一脸，正想报复回去，只见Kurt后面的草簇被刚才折腾得要塌下来了。

“操你的！库尔特！”

听着背后传来的惨叫和闷响，一阵悉悉索索过后又是打闹，可是自己提起的心脏一直没有放下，他要快点，神父说了有人在等着接这俩家伙去一所学校，他们的小镇终于要不再有这两个异类了。

结束


End file.
